chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Riordan
Jack Riordan is a minor character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. He will be the son of Daniella and Darren Riordan, the nephew of Sam Riordan and the older twin brother of Jenni Riordan. He will possess the ability of Light Harvesting, Time Sensing, Seismic Scream and Hyalophilic Intangibility. Appearance Jack will have inherited his father's light blue eyes and his mother's dark, almost black hair. He will also inherit her skin tone, and will tan easily in future. As an infant, he will be a bit small due to being premature, but he will later become a large child, and will be tall as an adult. Personality Jack will be a happy, optimistic and social child, all characteristics he gains from his father. He will be very inquisitive and curious, which will sometimes lead him into trouble. He could also occasionally be a little naive. He will grow to be smart and intelligent, able to reason well and think on his feet. Abilities Jack will possess the ability of Light Harvesting. This ability will enable him to harvest light, absorbing it at need and releasing it later. Light can be removed from any light source, transformed into a glowing sphere or erased completely, and released either into another sphere, a second light source or the original one. His second ability will be Time Sensing. Jack will at first experience dreams showing him aspects of the future, and later he will begin to see the future in waking visions as well. He will occasionally be able to block them, but will find doing so difficult. Additionally, he will be able to receive visions showing him past events, usually the recent past. He will not be able to aim or control the contents of the dreams and visions at all, though what he sees will almost always be relevant to him. His third ability will be Seismic Scream. Jack will be able to emit a burst of seismic energy from his mouth. It will throw objects and people backwards, cause pain and if strong enough it could even create miniature earthquakes. At first, the strength will be controlled by his emotions, and he will produce more powerful blasts the more frightened he is. He will later learn to consciously alter the power level. The scream will always be completely soundless. He will need to use his mouth to access the ability, therefore he could be blocked from using it by gagging him or by forcing his mouth shut. His fourth and final ability will be Hyalophilic Intangibility. Using this ability, Jack will be able to turn any solid surface into glass simply by touching it. He will then be able to pass through it effortlessly, and will also be able to transport other people and objects through it. The glass transformation will be temporary and will reverse once Jack has passed through. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daniella Riordan *Father - Darren Riordan *Uncle - Sam Riordan *Younger twin sister - Jenni Riordan History Etymology Jack is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". It was originally an abbreviation of the name John. His surname, Riordan, is a Gaelic name which means "royal poet". Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.